


more intimate ways

by winterbones



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbones/pseuds/winterbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, we should definitely have sex."</p>
<p>Raleigh thinks things through. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more intimate ways

“So,” Raleigh began, thumbing through a dog eared copy of _Watership Down_ (Yancy’s, not his), knowing he looked ridiculous in a giant wool sweatshirt with a thick blanket tucked around his toes. He’d grown up in Alaska, but that didn’t mean he magically acquired the ability to not freeze his ass off when it hit below twenty. He caught his scarf with the tips of his teeth and dragged it up higher up on his chin.

Raleigh had been used to the limelight. Jaeger pilots were the post-apocalyptic rockstars of the entire planet and since the closing of the breach they had reclaimed their hero status among the masses. With only a handful of Rangers left alive the public had a laser-point focus on them and Mako Mori definitely preferred her privacy.

So he couldn’t begrudge her this little secret cabin in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness, even if he wished she’d picked Aruba.

She did _look_ adorable in her pink snow boots and thermal leggings and knee-length sweater— _wait_ that one was _his_. Little thief.

“You were saying,” Mako asked, only half-interested, more considered with dribbling melted chocolate into her heated milk—the chocolate had been a gift, courtesy of one smirking Hercules Hansen.

“Right. So.” He twisted enough so he could lean against the back of the couch. “We should definitely have sex.”

The silence was near stifling until it was broken by Mako’s spoon clattering noisily to the floor.

In all fairness, Raleigh had given some serious thought about how to broach the subject. Mako had always been bluntly honest with him about everything, so he thought he’d return the favor. He knew her like his right hand, had rode the wave of her worst memories out with her, and knew her-intimately, personally, with a connection that only Jaeger pilots could have.

The sex thing, in the end, was really secondary. He wasn’t going to feel any closer to Mako than he already did post-coitus. He was already as close to her as another person could be, but in Raleigh’s completely unbiased opinion sex was _great_ and should never really be counted as unimportant.

Though, as Mako stared at him, Raleigh thought maybe he should have mentioned it with a bit more delicacy. There were no hidden memories in the drift, so Mako definitely knew she’d been the star of a few of Raleigh’s more colorful dreams (though she’d never really mentioned it; of course, he’d figured that was because of her ingrained sense of politesse and decorum). And Raleigh had seen that one of her of most clear impressions of him was the memory of him without a shirt.

It hadn’t occurred to him that maybe Mako might be opposed to the idea.

“Ah. I mean. You know.” He was scrambling off the couch and forgot that his feet were wrapped up in the blanket. His chin smacked against the floor, and he was glad for the thick, shagged carpet. “I just thought—”

Mako was already slipping out of the room, steaming cup left to chill on the counter.

 

 

 

 

 

After chopping some firewood, cutting his hands in the process (a little blood loss always helped him think clearer; he’d always been at his most logical after a good fight) Raleigh decided to try shifting through the lingering memories from the neural bridge he and Mako had shared. It had been close to six months since he and Mako had been in _Gypsy_ , and one’s own personal memories were hard enough to recall with any sort of accuracy, grasping at another’s that you hadn’t tried to pay much attention to respect personal boundaries was near insurmountable.

He had enough to sense that Mako had _had_ sex before, and though it hadn’t been a particularly thrilling experience—the second had improved, but he hadn’t gone down the line far enough to see if the third time had followed that pattern because the idea of Mako with another man made his knuckles throb like he’d already punched someone and he didn’t think Mako would appreciate caveman instincts—she had _definitely_ had an interest after seeing him sans shirt (he didn’t know she’d peeked at him through the her peephole but now that he did… Raleigh couldn’t say he was unhappy about it).

But she had still looked stupefied that he would suggest they act on those mutual curiosities. Hell, in the months since they’d collapsed the bridge linking the Kaiju to their world they had barely been apart. Not uncomfortably so, but they were in some sort of weird relationship already and Raleigh didn’t think he was going to ever want another woman like he wanted Mako Mori.

“It’s probably because you’re an idiot,” he muttered, because that seemed the most logical. It’s what Yancy would have said, anyway. Mako might have been a woman who preferred less dancing and more talking, but that didn’t explicitly mean she didn’t like being wooed—or whatever.

He carried his firewood back to the cabin, stacking each piece neatly on their porch to dry from the snow. The cabin wasn’t completely rustic, it had electricity and all the amenities Earth’s most darling celebrities could have wanted, but Raleigh took a pleasure in the smell of burning wood. He took a pleasure in knowing Mako enjoyed it too.

He clumped into the house, shaking out the snow from his coat and boots, from his hair, and settled his snow gear by the fire to dry. Mako was watching from landing and he approached her with all the caution of a hunter approaching his prey. Neither of them were much the sort to dance around a subject, or play passive-aggressive avoidance.

“Look, about earlier, what I should I—”

“Yes,” she said.

“—shouldn’t have— _wait_?”

“Yes. I will have sex with you.”

Now it was his turn to look like he’d been hit with a two-by-four.

“I—I mean.” His bare feet bumped against the first step, but he didn’t ascend, letting her have the advantage of height. “Look. You don’t have to say _yes_.”

Mako rolled her eyes, looking far more confident than she had before—Raleigh didn’t even mind that it was because she was exasperated with him. “But you just _said_ —”

“I know, but it was because I thought you wanted to—”

“I do,” she said, cutting him off. “Raleigh, you’ve been inside my head. So you know.”

He shrugged. “Attraction doesn’t necessarily translate to wanting to rolling around naked with a person.”

“Well, I _do_. I just—there has not been much discuss of it between you and me so I thought perhaps…”

“We’ve been busy.” And they have been, between helping with the cleanup and recovery of Hong Kong, being on the face of every newspaper across the planet, a million different interviews, a thousand different medical checkups to make sure their DNA hadn’t somehow been altered through travel through the breach. They had never really found a chance to be alone until Mako had demanded this hidey hole in Alaska. There had been on hasty kiss once he’d woken up in the med bay of the Shatterdome, and after that they had been a chaste as saints.

“And as you know,” Mako went on, “I prefer things in an orderly fashion and you just blurting out— _what_?”

He was grinning ear from ear, knowing exactly what she meant as his mind recalled snatches of her memories that had been passed to him through their link. “I’m just imaging it. You handing out your time sheet to your beau— _please report at 0200 hours to proceed with sexual intercourse, mutual satisfaction should be achieved by both participants no later than 0400 hours_.”

She swung her arm out at him, but it was playful. Mako had already proven to Raleigh she could put him down when she wanted, so his hand catching her wrist before she could land a blow was what she wanted. She was grinning when he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She was laughing when she pressed her hands to the sides of his face, and laughing still when she arched over him to press her mouth to his.

Mako moved against his mouth like she had been kissing him for years, familiar with the texture and taste. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, worried it, and he groaned, stepping up one step to lift her higher against him.

“Raleigh,” she said, pulling away, and Raleigh had the deep and intense satisfaction of knowing what it felt like to make Mako Mori breathless. It felt amazing. “We should definitely have sex.”

“Please.”

They laughed again, and he tilted his chin so he could lay claim to her mouth. Her laughter melted into a sound somewhere between a moan and gasp, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like cool summer rains and warm chocolate. Her nails pressed into the back of his skull and he remembered how desperate she had gripped him after they’d collapsed the bridge, as his burning lungs struggled to remember how to breathe.

“Upstairs,” he said. He was more desperate than he thought he would have been, than he planned to be, but he wanted to devour her.

Mako only gave a half-hearted nod, already pulling his sweatshirt over his head. She was still wearing his and once they managed to work one arm free it simply slid down her slender body. Mako wasn’t the sort to wear laces and frill. Too impractical, but the plain black bra might have well been the skimpiest lingerie ever designed because he felt his stomach drop to his knees once he got view of them.

“Mako. Mako.” They were walking backwards up the stairs but Raleigh wasn’t suddenly sure they’d make it to the top landing. His shin caught on step and the pain throbbed dully there, but he was too busy lifting her just a little higher so he could lower his head and press an awestruck kiss to one cotton cover breast.

She shivered, arching into him, stroking slender, strong fingers through the tuff of his hair. Raleigh palmed the other breast, rougher than he intended but Mako didn’t seem to mind, gasping in his hair, pulling at the strands.

Well, they made it to the landing at least. But not by much.

His knees hit flat surface, and Mako slid under him. Nearly wild, he pushed her bra up over her breasts, vaguely aware of breathless promises to go slower next to time, to take his time _next time_. Mako’s knee bashed into his side and he opened his mouth over one breast, teeth coming down sharply over one peddled nipple in protest. Mako cried out, reserve stripped from her as effectively as her clothing.

They scooted on the floor so only their feet dangling onto the stairs. Raleigh’s mouth coasted over her smooth, exposed stomach, licking at the dancing muscles in her abdomen. Mako’s arms could only reach the top of his head by the time he started mouthing at her hip bone. He eased her thermal leggings down over her legs, and Mako gracefully lifted one leg and then the other until he had she was clad in only her panties—matching black, of course.

He pressed a kiss to the top of the elastic. She stiffened.

“Let me.”

And then she did, legs easing wider. He pressed a little kiss lower, and he felt her legs tremble at the side of her face. Raleigh found he was a little too desperate to properly get her out of her panties, and only manage to work them off one leg before turning his attention back to his prize. Mako didn’t seem to mind to mind as he slipped a finger along her cleft, fingers becoming coated with evidence of her arousal.

“I’ve gotta—” Mako arched up into him, and then words were pointless. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her hot, wet center. Raleigh take a near crippling pleasure at the taste of her arousal, his cock so hard in his thermals he swore he was going to have an imprint of their pattern on his dick. His shoulders rolled as he eased up on knee for a better angle, shifting to rub his scruff against the delicate, pale skin on the inside of her thigh.

“Raleigh. _Raleigh_ , please—”

He dragged his tongue through her slit again, effectively strangling her words and paused at the hood of her sex, where he knew her clit throbbed. With all the tenderness he could he nipped at it, and was rewarded with her scream.

“Raleigh, I want you— _you have to_ —”

He moved his mouth back downward and this time pressed his tongue into her. Mako thrashed beneath him like she had been set ablaze, knees clamping at the side of her hand. One, wide hand spanned the inside her knee, holding her steady, while the other moved back up to palm at her breast as he worked his tongue in deeper, chin bumping against her wet cleft. Mako planted her feet on the ground and thrust up against him, anxious for a closeness he understood. He could feel the clenching of her cunt, knew she was being catapulted closer and closer to orgasm and he wanted to feel it.

With one last flick of his thumb over her nipple, his hand descended, and his thumb found her clit, pressing down into it with a relentless grind. Mako’s nails scrabbled for perchance at her sides as her entire body bowed back into him. Raleigh lapped at her, enjoying her, his cock so hard he felt beyond pleasure, in some stratosphere above it—but all that mattered was getting his woman off.

When she came he was there, murmuring against her thighs in reassurance, before turning back to her cunt and drinking in more of her release. Mako’s naked chest heaved, and she caught his free hand and laid it against her trembling breasting, splaying his fingertips out over the mound so he could feel the thunderclap of her heartbeat.

“I need you.”

It nearly broke him. Raleigh kissed his way back up her body, wet cunt and narrow waist and slender stomach, sweat-slick breast and trembling chin.

Mako’s fingers were on his shoulders suddenly and she flipped them. Raleigh offered no resistance, more than pleased to be beneath her, and stared up at her like a parishioner before his goddess as her fingers worked to cut into the elastic of his thermal, easing them down over his throbbing cock.

He reared up, cupping the back of her head to kiss her, and helped her work his cock out. Then her slender, calloused fingers were curling around his, stroking the aching shaft, and Raleigh threw back his head with a weakened howl. 

“I’ve got a condom in my—” She was already digging it out of his thermal’s back pocket and together they sheathed him in it, her fingers straying to the top of his mushroomed head to give it an affectionate little pat. Raleigh swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tilted his face toward the ceiling in a plea for mercy.

Mako kissed the hard line of his throat, and shifted. Then he was seated inside her and they both held their breaths.

Raleigh had been inside Mako, and in much more intimate ways, but there was something about being inside her like this, so natural and right. Like he was made for it.

Then Mako began to ride him and Raleigh just watched, the way her breast bounced against his chest, scrapping against the fine, blonde hairs on his chest. She dragged her nails down his chest, eyes wide and glittering, as fascinated as he was with the way their bodies moved in perfect tandem.

He bowed his head, sweaty forehead to her sweaty shoulder, and breathed her in like a benediction. Raleigh didn’t hold any religion as his own, but this certainly felt like he was seeking absolution inside her. Mako’s knees pressed into his sides, her heels digging into the small of his back, and she grounded down on top of him. Stars burst neon and electric in his peripheries and his teeth bit into her shoulder.

“Raleigh,” she breathed hotly in his head, muscles of her cunt clamping down on him, milking him. “Raleigh, _come_.” She punctuated her statement but nearly unseating herself on him and slamming back down.

Though Raleigh had never taken orders very well in the past, he obeyed these with vigor, rocking back onto heels of his palm. Mako planted both hands on his half-reclined chest and worked herself over him again and again. One of his hands found their way to her hip when her slow undulating drove him too mad, digging into the yielding flesh of her side and urging her to impale herself on him with more vigor.

“Oh fuck—oh Christ—oh _fuck_.” His words were a garbled mess, but Mako seemed to understand, bringing herself flush against him and pressing her mouth hungrily into his. Her arms looped around his shoulders when he came, soothing him like he had her, as he spent himself inside her.

Sitting became too much of a burden and he collapsed heavily to his back, dragging Mako with him. Her lips coasted cover his slick chest before she rolled and curled into his heaving sides.

“Sex was a good idea,” Mako said at last, her voice husky.

“Yeah. _Yeah_.” His mind couldn’t function at a level higher than one syllable words and that earned a laugh from her.

They laid like that for a while, her fingers stroking his chest.

“You ever have sex in a shower?” Raleigh asked, eyes half-slitted.

Mako shook her head, the silky strands of her dark hair tickling his head.

“Gimme about,” he paused, considering it, wriggling his toes against her calf, and muttered, “like an hour and I’ll show you something _really_ cool.”

Mako twisted, her chin propping against his shoulder and her hand moving down. He stilled when her fingertips passed over his hip, and then to where his cock rested against his thigh.

“Hmm,” she made a low murmur at the back of throat that made something in Raleigh’s blood spark. “I’m thinking more like,” her fingers cupped him, as she paused to gauge him, “fifteen minutes?”

Mako usually knew Raleigh better than he knew himself.

**Author's Note:**

> okay. I'll stop now.


End file.
